


Että joku ottaa vastaan

by Savagewoman



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, bottom!lehto, vähän liikaa tunteita kaikin puolin
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: Lehto suostuu kokeilemaan sängyssä jotain uutta, ja se aiheuttaa ison kasan odottamattomia tunteita.





	Että joku ottaa vastaan

**Author's Note:**

> Nimi on lainattu Haloo Helsingin ihanasta Tuntematon-biisistä, joka on kyllä aika traagiset pojat.

”Lehto? Toivo?”

Riitaoja käytti Lehdosta vieläkin pääasiassa sukunimeä. Lehto ei erityisemmin etunimestään pitänyt, joten Riitaojakin tyytyi kutsumaan häntä Lehdoksi, vaikka he säännöllisesti tekivätkin asioita jotka olivat monin verroin intiimimpiä kuin etunimen käyttö. Ehkä siksi sukunimellä kutsuminen olikin niin luontevaa, kun suuremmassa mittakaavassa se oli lähinnä merkityksetöntä.

Riitaoja oli monesti miettinyt, että Lehto oikeasti oli hyvin sopiva nimi. Hänen Lehtonsa oli vaalea, kaunis ja arvokas kuin lehtometsä. Vahva, mystisyydessään jopa pelottava, mutta todellisuudessa herkkä ja huolenpitoa kaipaava. Suojeltava, vaikka hän ei sitä ikimaailmassa sanoisi Lehdolle ääneen. Yhtä lailla täydellisesti hänelle toki sopi etunimensäkin, vaikka olihan se tavallaan hassua että raamikas, äkkipikainen ja melkoisen tappelunhaluinen ihminen oli nimeltään Toivo. Mutta mistään ei Riitaoja ollut saanut sellaista toivoa tulevaisuuden suhteen kuin tästä jurosta, äksystä mutta salaa hellästä miehestä. 

”Mmh?” Lehto nosti katseensa lukemastaan lehdestä. Yleensä kun Riitaoja käytti etunimeä niin hänellä oli jotain tärkeää mielessä. Itse hän toki oli Lehdon puheissa ollut Risto jo pitkään, Riitaojan pehmeys ja avoimuus kutsuivat käyttämään hänestä etunimeä. 

”Tuota… saisinko minä joskus… kokkeilla tulla siun sissään?” 

”Mitä?” Lehto rypisti kulmiaan. Riitaoja ei voinut olla huomioimatta että hän näytti varsin suloiselta näin tehdessään. 

”Tai siis ei tulla, välttämäti, kokkeilla voan, siis, mennä, tai, tiiäkkö sinä? Siun sissään? Jos minä oun varovainen,” Riitaoja takelteli ja punastui. Lehto yritti parhaansa mukaan purkaa, mitä ihmettä se tonttu tuolla salakoodilla oikein tarkoitti. Sisään? Hetkinen?

”Siis haluatko sinä naida mua?” Lehto täräytti tavalliseen mutkattomaan tapaansa. Hänen suuhunsa ei kiertely istunut. Riitaoja karahti tästä täysin tulipunaiseksi, hyvä kun ei liekkeihin leimahtanut. Nyökkäsi kuitenkin, ujosteluun sopimattomalla innolla. Riitaoja syttyi suorasta puheesta, sen Lehto tiesi, vaikkei itse rohjennutkaan tiettyjä asioita sanoa ääneen. Hän epäili vahvasti nytkin aiheuttaneensa yhdellä lauseella Riitaojalle välittömän seisokin. Hänen viattomuutensa oli Lehdon mielestä vallan viehättävää, mutta kommunikaatiosta se teki välillä haasteellista. 

Itse kysymys pisti Lehdon miettimään toden teolla. Kyllä hän periaatteessa halusi, _ voi kyllä _ miten hän halusikaan. Joskus suihin ottaessa hän oli antanut Riitaojan kokeilla sormella tai parilla, nauttinut venytyksen tunteesta ja siitä hyvästä kohdasta jonne Riitaojan pitkät sormet koskivat. Nauttinut niistä epätoivoisista voihkaisuista joita Riitaoja päästi suu täynnä tuntiessaan kuumuuden ja kireyden pelkästään sormiensa ympärillä. Loogistahan se olisi, että hän ennemmin tai myöhemmin halusi enemmän. Mutta… päästää joku niin lähelle, niin lähelle kuin ylipäätään olisi mahdollista toinen ihminen päästää? Olla niin haavoittuvainen ja niin täydellisen _ avoin?_

Hän piti päällä olemisesta. Siinä sai olla hallinnassa, antaa itsestään juuri niin paljon tai vähän kuin halusi sillä hetkellä. Hän myös piti Riitaojan ottamisesta, siitä miten hän tarjosi itseään, antautui käytettäväksi niin ehdoitta, huokaili ja punasteli niin kauniisti kun Lehto oli juurta myöten hänen sisällään, tekemässä asioita joista Riitaoja ei kyennyt puhumaan mutta joista hän nautti täysin avoimesti ja estoitta. Riitaojalle se sopi. Hän oli ensimmäisestä kerrasta lähtien ollut yhtä luottavainen, yhtä varma siitä että Lehto ei käyttäisi valtaansa satuttamiseen. Hänelle luottaminen tuli luonnostaan, toisin kuin Lehdolle. Seksissäkin hän piti pitkään eräänlaista etäisyyttä, koski toiseen vain sen verran kuin oli tarpeellista ja keskittyi enemmän omaan orgasmiinsa kuin mihinkään muuhun. Riitaoja oli niitäkin muureja murtanut, tullut pyytämättä niin lähelle, luottanut aina ja kyseenalaistamatta. Tämä isompi askel mietitytti silti. Paljastaa niin paljon itsestään? Antaa itsensä niin täysin? 

”Lupaan ajatella asiaa,” Lehto päätyi lopulta vastaamaan. Sen verran se tonttu vähintäänkin ansaitsi. Riitaoja hymyili, vieläkin posket hehkuen omaa rohkeuttaan, kauniina kuten aina. Lehto hymähti itsekseen. Olisihan sillä ollut täysi mahdollisuus, Lehdon mielestä jopa oikeuskin, vaatia. Lehto ei muuta luvannut kuin ajatella ja silti se hölmö loisti kuin aurinko.

Ei tuollaista ääliötä voinut kuin rakastaa. 

Kyllähän Lehto ajatteli, pitkään ja perusteellisesti. Punnitsi omaa uskallustaan ja haluaan vastakkain, jopa kirosi sitä pitikö aikuisen ihmisen nyt olla tällainen pelkuri. Voisihan sitä pitää itsensä silti vähän etäällä jos siltä tuntui. 

Paitsi ettei voinut. Riitaoja oli pelottava, vaikka olikin sellainen arkajalka. Hänellä oli lähes yliluonnollinen kyky murtaa kaikki ihmisten asettamat muurit joita hänen tielleen osui, tulla lähelle ihan huomaamatta. Mitään pahaa hän ei siinä koskaan tehnyt, oli vaan ja antoi toisenkin olla. Hän suorastaan kutsui luottamaan, vaatimatta koskaan mitään. 

Eräs ilta kun he olivat ulkona Rahikaisen ja Määtän kanssa, Lehto nojasi Riitaojaa päin ja kuiskasi hänen korvaansa ajatelleensa asiaa. Hän ei sanonut mitä asiaa, mutta Riitaojan korvat punehtuivat suloisesti ja hän katsoi sivusilmällä Lehtoon, rohkenematta kysyä tarkennusta.

”Saat,” Lehto henkäisi. Riitaojan puna senkun syveni, leviten poskiin ja kaulalle. Hän puristi Lehdon kättä pöydän alla ja pysyi istuimellaan liikkumatta pitkään. 

Varsinainen tilaisuus koetti kuitenkin vähän myöhemmin, illan myötä tuli tyhjennettyä muutama lasillinen eikä sitä humalassa viitsinyt. He olivat muutenkin kotona melko myöhään, Rahikainen oli saanut päähänsä varastaa työmaata merkkaavan liikennemerkin ja Riitaojan tehtäväksi oli jäänyt pitää vahtia kauhusta täristen kun Rahikainen kiipesi Lehdon olkapäille ja Määttä kapusi paljain käsin ylös samaa liikennemerkkitolppaa kilpaillen kuka ehtii ylös ensin. Seuraavana päivänä Lehto poti kevyttä krapulaa, mutta nauroi kun Riitaoja selitti kanaemomaisen huolestuneena miten lopulta Rahikainen oli kiivennyt polvilleen Lehdon hartioille, menettänyt tasapainonsa ja keikahtanut alas. Ei sentään maahan asti, Lehto oli saanut hänestä kopin kesken ilmalentoa, mutta housut Rahikaiselta siinä rytäkässä repesivät. Lehto oli myös laskenut Rahikaisen maahan päälaki edellä, ja koko seurue joutui kuuntelemaan lopun matkaa miten hänen huolella laitettu tukkansa oli moisesta kohtelusta mennyt täysin sekaisin. Määttä oli kyllä huomauttanut tavalliseen kuivaan tapaansa että eipä Rahikaisen akan pojan kiharapehkosta millään ilveellä erottanut mihin suuntaan sen olisi pitänyt milloinkin sojottaa, muttei Rahikainen sillä hiljennyt. Riitaoja oli ollut kauhusta kankeana lopun matkaa, vaikka liikennemerkki oli jäänytkin tolppaansa roikkumaan yhden ruuvin varassa kun akrobaattileikit veivät rosvoretkeltä alkuperäisen huomion. Lehto keskeytti hänen paheksuntansa moisista riskinotoista suikkaamalla suukon hänen huulilleen ja hymyilemällä huvittuneesti. Kaikesta toinen jaksoikin stressata. 

Riitaojan huolehtivaisuudella oli kyllä puolensakin. Kuten se, että hän oli aina valmis hieromaan Lehdon kipeitä hartioita kun hänen työviikkonsa oli ollut poikkeuksellisen raskas. Hän istutti Lehdon mukavasti kirjoituspöydän ääreen, heitti viltin hänen syliinsä ja riisui hellästi hänen flanellipaitansa. Riitaoja oli siroon ja hoikkaan varteensa nähden yllättävän vahva, ja tarpeeksi viitseliäs etsiäkseen pikkutarkasti Lehdon harteilta kaikki mahdolliset solmut ja avaamaan ne hellästi mutta määrätietoisesti. Pahimmat jumit irroittivat Lehdosta pieniä huokauksia ja voihkaisuja. Hänen ihonsa oli lämmin ja hän tuoksui kevyesti hieltä ja partavedeltä. Hiukset olivat päivän jäljiltä vähän pörrössä, levottomimmat suortuvat hipoivat Riitaojan leukaa kun hän nojasi alemmas painaakseen koko kehollaan jotain erityisen pahasti lukkoon mennyttä kohtaa. Hän tiputti hellästi pienen suukon Lehdon päälaelle kun hän piti taukoa verrytelläkseen omia käsiään.

“Väsyttääkö?”

“Ei, jaksan ihan hyvin vielä,” Riitaoja vastasi ja rutisti Lehdon hartiat pieneen halaukseen. “Onko siun selkäkin jumissa?”

Lehto rusautti niskaansa, hymähti kun tunsi Riitaojan värähtävän äänelle. “Kyllä tällä jo pärjää.”

“Kyllä minä halluun jos sinä voan annat,” Riitaoja tyynnytteli. “Sinnuu on niin hyvä koskea.”

Lehto tiesi tämän vallan mainiosti, Riitaoja oli aivan mahdoton lääppijä. Tuli iholle aina kun oli tilaisuus. Oli siihen jo tähän mennessä tottunut, vaikka se ensi alkuun ärsyttikin miten halukkaasti ja avoimesti hän lähelle hakeutui. Lehto muisti hyvin miten häntä ensi alkuun hermostutti ja suorastaan raivostutti Riitaojan vilpittömyys. Hän oli tottunut että sellainen oli valetta ja kuorta johon uskominen tiesi välitöntä puukkoa selkään. Kun hän oli oppinut että Riitaoja oli oikeasti sellainen avoin ja teeskentelemätön eikä siinä ollut häivääkään esittämistä, Lehtoa oli ensin raivostuttanut kahta kauheammin. Miten jollakulla oli oikeus olla niin pehmeä, kohdata maailma ilman minkäänlaista suojakuorta ja odottaa ettei häntä satuteta, tarkoituksella ainakaan? Kova kuori oli tehty suojaamaan, ja sellainen oli kaikille pakollinen.

Kovan kuoren huono puoli toki oli, että se murtui herkästi jos siihen tuli yksikin särö. Riitaoja ei tehnyt säröjä, mutta hän oli hyvin taitava löytämään niitä ja ujuttamaan itsensä niistä sisään. Sitäkin taitoa Lehto alunperin vihasi, Riitaojan kykyä nähdä läpi vaikka mistä naamioista. Hän tunki Lehdon lähelle välittämättä Lehdon kovuudesta ja ärhäkkyydestä, näki niiden läpi ja rehellisesti juuri halusi sen Lehdon, joka kuoren alla piilotteli. Saatanan tonttu. Taitavasti hän oli tullut Lehdon elämään, pysynyt siinä tiukasti pelostaan ja Lehdon äksyilystä ja raivosta huolimatta. Lehto ei tiennyt olisiko pitänyt hävetä vai iloita siitä, miten pehmeä hänestä oli sitkeällä työllä Riitaojan kanssa tullut, vaikka muille ihmisille hän tapasi edelleen olla yhtä hankala. 

”Halluukko mennä moate, miun ois niin helepompi?”

Lehto nousi jaloilleen ja kiskotteli, palautti verenkiertoa käsiteltyihin lihaksiin. Hän antoi Riitaojan riisua t-paitansa, silittää kylkiä hellästi ohimennessään, ja asettui sängylle vatsalleen. Riitaoja haki hetken molemmille mukavaa asentoa hänen reisiensä päällä ja kävi töihin. Hän oli pituudestaan johtuen melko painava, ja sai käsiinsä tällaisessa asennossa melkoisen voiman. Lehdon jumiutuneet selkälihakset rutisivat Riitaojan käsittelyssä, mikään lukko ei saanut armoa. 

Lehto ei kyennyt pidättelemään pieniä huokauksia, Riitaojan työstäminen tuntui sen verran helpottavalta. Hänen nojatessaan eteenpäin avaamaan lapojen alapuolella olevia lihaksia Lehto ei voinut olla huomaamatta kuinka paljon Riitaoja pitikään hänen koskettamisestaan ja äänistä joita sai aikaiseksi. Lehto ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta ja pukkasi takapuoltaan ylös, virnisti Riitaojan päästämälle yllättyneelle voihkaisulle.

”Ei soa kiusata,” Riitaoja ähkäisi nolona. 

”Enhän minä kiusaa,” Lehto vastasi viattomana ja toisti liikkeen. Riitaoja hautasi kasvonsa Lehdon lapojen väliin ja Lehto pystyi tuntemaan, miten hänen poskensa kuumottivat.

”Ei soa,” hän toisti nolostuneena, mutta ei malttanut olla painamatta suudelmaa Lehdon niskan lämpimälle iholle. 

”Ehkä minä haluan että tykkäät tästä,” Lehto mumisi nautinnollisesti. Riitaojan paino tuntui hyvältä hänen päällään, vielä paremmalta nyt kun se jakaantui tasaisemmin eikä keskittynyt vain reisille. Riitaoja sulautui häntä vasten täydellisesti, rinnan ja vatsan muoto myötäili kauniisti Lehdon selän muotoa. Jopa hänen haarojensa kohouma istui täydellisesti Lehdon pakaroiden väliin, kuin se kuuluisi sinne. Ainoa mikä häiritsi oli Riitaojan paidan kangas, joka rypistyi heidän välissään ja jätti painaumia ihoon. 

”Ota paita pois,” Lehto käski hiljaa. Painon poistuminen selältä ehti jo tuntua ikävältä, mutta pian Riitaoja palasi ilman mitään häiriötekijää ja painautui Lehtoa vasten lämpimänä ja pehmeänä. Iho painui vasten ihoa ja loputkin erot heidän välillään katosivat. 

Riitaoja silitteli Lehdon käsivarsia, piirsi kiemurtelevia polkuja pitkillä sormillaan. Lehto värähti joka kerta kun hän osui erityisen herkkään kohtaan.

“Kutittaako?”

“Ei,” Lehto vastasi ykskantaan. Riitaoja tiesi sen tarkoittavan että kosketus tuntui hyvältä. Ei Lehto sellaista tavannut ääneen sanoa, mutta kehonkieli puhui puolestaan. Hän suuteli Lehtoa kaulalle ja sai hänet voihkaisemaan hiljaa ja paljastamaan kaulaansa lisää. Riitaoja rakasti Lehdon makua, hien suolaa joka viipyili hänen huulillaan, ihoa joka ennemmin tuoksui kuin maistui myskille ja saippualle, jotain joka tunkeutui läpi hänen aistiensa mutta jolla ei ollut nimeä. Hän etsi kohtia jotka aiheuttivat lisää hiljaisia voihkaisuja, lisää kiemurtelua parempaan asentoon. Huulet vaelsivat kaulaan, niskaan, hamusivat korvalehteä, kulkivat pitkin hartioita jotka olivat silminnähden rennommat. Lehto suorastaan kehräsi hänen kosketuksensa alla. 

Riitaoja kohottautui kyynärvarsilleen. Lehto ynähti protestiksi kun Riitaojan lämmin paino poistui hänen päältään, mutta ynähdys muuttui mielihyvän ähkäisyksi kun hän tunsi huulet selällään. Lehdon selkä oli herkkä, Riitaoja tiesi tämän varsin hyvin, joten hän tutkaili koko aluetta mahdollisimman tarkkaan, etsi herkimmät kohdat, kohdat joissa kosketus aiheutti eniten ääntä, kohdat joihin koskeminen aiheutti viehättävää kiemurtelua hänen allaan. Kun hän oli saavuttanut alaselän, Lehto oli lähestulkoon valmis anelemaan armoa. Riitaojan perusteellisuus ja kärsivällisyys jaksoivat yllättää hänet aina uudestaan. 

“Halluukko riisuu housut?” Riitaoja kysyi ääni tummana. Lehto nykäisi housunkaulustaan kärsimättömästi, Riitaoja hyppäsi ylös riisumaan samalla omansakin. Hän jäi hetkeksi vain katselemaan. Lehto oli upea. Fyysinen työ teki hänen vartalostaan lihaksikkaan, jota hänen lyhyytensä vielä korosti. Leveälle rinnalle oli turvallista painaa pää nukkumaan mennessä, käsivarsien lihakset muodostivat kurveja ja kuoppia joilla valo leikitteli aina uusin tavoin. Vatsalla oli lihaksista huolimatta kaunis pehmeys, ja vahvat reidet suorastaan kutsuivat painamaan niiden iholle helliä suukkoja. Hän katsoi mielihyvästä punastuen myös Lehdon haaroihin, ilmiselvään merkkiin kuinka paljon Lehto Riitaojan kosketuksesta nautti. 

”Tulehan sieltä ja lakkaa tuijottamasta,” Lehto tuhahti pieni kiusaantunut nuotti muuten kiihotuksesta käheässä äänessään. Riitaoja kömpi takaisin sänkyyn, väisti Lehdon kädet ja ohjasi hänet hellästi takaisin vatsalleen. 

”Minä halluisin tehä yhen jutun, jos annat.” Hän suuteli Lehdon alaselkää, eleellä jonka oli tarkoitus olla yhtä aikaa rauhoittava ja uteliaisuutta herättävä. Lehto ei sanonut mitään, vain hyrisi kosketukselle, joten Riitaoja jatkoi samaa reittiä minne hän jäi ennen housujen lähtöä.

”Sano josset tykkää, kyllä minä lopetan,” Riitaoja mumisi pehmeästi hänen ihoaan vasten suukkojen lomassa. Kyllä Lehto sen tiesi. Riitaoja oli sanonut noin ensimmäisestä kerrasta lähtien, ja siitä eteenpäin aina uudestaan ja uudestaan. Lehto myös tiesi että se piti paikkansa, hän oli monasti pyytänyt Riitaojaa liikkumaan vähän toisella tavalla, koskemaan vähän toisesta paikasta, ja aina hän totteli kyseenalaistamatta. Kerran hänen oli tarvinnut pyytää Riitaojaa lopettamaan kokonaan, kun kaikki oli silloin ollut vain jotenkin liikaa. Lehto inhosi itseään siinä hetkessä, inhosi että näytti niin paljon heikkoutta ja arkaa paikkaa toisen ihmisen edessä. Riitaoja oli vain vetänyt hänet syliin, silitellyt niin kauan kunnes hengitys rauhoittui ja keittänyt kahvit. Ja jatkanut luvan pyytämistä seuraavilla kerroilla. Lehdolla oli kestänyt ikuisuus tunnistaa minkä tunteen Riitaojan sanat aiheuttivat, mutta lopulta hän ymmärsi että tämä oli nyt se paljon puhuttu turvallisuus. 

Riitaojan huulet vaeltelivat Lehdon alaselällä, vaihdellen perhosenkeveistä pikkusuukoista nälkäiseen huulilla näykkimiseen. Lehdon matalat voihkaisut rohkaisivat häntä alemmas, siihen suuntaan minne hän tosissaan halusi. Hän painoi suukkoja Lehdon kummallekin pakaralle, pari pehmeää pusua myös niiden väliin, ja nuolaisi kokeilevasti, kieli käväisten ulkona nopeasti kuin liskolla, ei osuen ihan herkimpään paikkaan aivan vielä, mutta luvaten.

Lehto sävähti yllättyneenä ja huokaisi notkistaen selkäänsä. Taivas, sitäkö se tonttu halusi tehdä? Ajatus tuntui yhtä aikaa sekä pelottavan intiimiltä että sietämättömän kiihottavalta. Riitaoja tarttui molemmin käsin hänen pakaroihinsa, hieroi hellästi, levitti vähän ja lipaisi häntäluun kohdalta kuin kysyen, ja voi luoja, Lehto _ halusi _. Halusi Riitaojan kielen tutkimaan minne se vain ikinä tahtoi mennä. 

”Jooh,” hän ynähti hiljaa ja nojasi Riitaojan kämmenten kosketukseen. Näin avoimesti itsensä tarjoaminen nostatti häpeän punan poskille, mutta uteliaisuus ja halu veivät häntä voimakkaammin. Määrätietoinen kieli nuolaisi lämpimän jäljen hänen pakaroidensa välissä ja hän voihkaisi siveettömän lujaa. Riitaojan nuoleminen tuntui taivaalliselta. Hän kierteli, kiusoitteli, leikki, tutki Lehdon yksityisimmätkin sopukat mahdollisimman tarkkaan. Märkä kieli etsiytyi herkille reunoille, nuolaisut ja lämmin hengitys vuorottelivat kuumalla iholla ja saivat Lehdon jalat tärisemään. Riitaoja huohotti nautinnosta siinä missä Lehtokin, tukahtuneet voihkaisut sekä tuntuivat että kuulostivat mielettömän herkulliselta. Riitaojan kädet tekivät tilaa hänen kielelleen, levittivät Lehtoa auki, avasivat tilaa hänelle haudata kasvonsa Lehdon haaroihin. Lehto voihki ja huokaili sitä äänekkäämmin mitä syvemmälle Riitaoja tutkimusmatkallaan päätyi. Hän puristi lakanoita nyrkkiinsä ja työnsi itseään tarjolle paremmin. Enää ei ollut häpeää, oli vain Riitaojan kieli syvällä hänen pakaroidensa välissä, seikkailemassa hänelle tyypillisellä herkkyydellä joka sai Lehdon pään sekaisin joka kerta. 

Riitaoja piirsi kielellään ympyrää pitkin Lehdon reunoja, painaen joka kierroksella vähän lujempaa. Viimeisellä kierroksella Riitaoja ei enää nuollut, vaan työntyi päättäväisesti sisään. Hänen kielensä ei voinut olla Lehdon sisällä kuin muutaman millin, mutta tuntui kuin Lehto ei olisi koskaan ollut niin täynnä. Hänen kehoonsa tai ajatuksiinsa ei mahtunut mitään muuta kuin Riitaoja, työntymässä hänen sisälleen pelkällä kielellään, kädet puristaen niin että vaaleaan ihoon jäi taatusti jälkiä. Lehto voihkaisi niin lujaa että seinissä kaikui kun Riitaoja alkoi taas liikkua. Hän nuolaisi yhden ympyrän muotoisen kierroksen ja työntyi takaisin, samat muutaman millin joka tuntui edelleen lähes mahdottoman täydeltä. Lehdon lantio sävähti, kaikki tuntui niin hyvältä, melkein liian hyvältä. Hänen pakaransa olivat Riitaojan otteessa kuin pihdeissä, ja Riitaoja suorastaan ratsasti hänellä, työntyen edestakaisin pientä liikettä ja välillä nuollen pitkiä, märkiä lipaisuja ja pyöritellen kieltään herkällä iholla.

Vasta kun Lehdon voihkaisut alkoivat lähennellä nyyhkytystä, hän hellitti otettaan, nuolaisi vielä kerran ja painoi Lehdon häntäluulle suukon. Hän pyyhkäisi syljestä märkiä kasvojaan kuivemmaksi kyynärvarteensa.

“Halluukko tulla?” Riitaoja kuiskasi Lehdon ihoa vasten. Lehto ei kyennyt saamaan sanoja suustaan, ynähti vain myöntävästi.

“Keännykkö.” 

Lehto ei tehnyt elettäkään kääntyäkseen, avasi vain yöpöydän laatikon ja viskasi sieltä Riitaojalle liukuvoidetuubin. Riitaoja helahti punaiseksi. “Nyt?”

“Nyt.” Lehto kääntyi katsomaan Riitaojaa. Hänen kasvoillaan oli painaumia lakanoista, hänen poskillaan ja kaulalla paloivat punaiset läikät ja hänen silmänsä olivat sumuiset. Riitaojan henkeä salpasi. Hän oli nähnyt saman näyn eri variaatioilla ties kuinka monta kertaa, mutta aina se kouraisi sydänalasta yhtä paljon. Lehto oli niin kaunis haluun eksyneenä, Riitaojaan luottaen. Lehto oli juuri antanut itsestään jälleen jotain uutta, päästänyt Riitaojan lähemmäs kuin koskaan ennen, ja nyt hän halusi Riitaojan tulevan vielä sitäkin lähemmäksi. Voi miten paljon hän rakastikaan tätä äksyä, vihaista ja herkkää miestä. Hän nojasi sängyllä eteenpäin ja etsi Lehdon huulet omillaan. Suudelma oli sotkuinen, Riitaojan kasvot olivat vieläkin syljestä märät, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei välittänyt. Riitaoja värähti, kosketus tuntui hyvältä herkistyneellä iholla. Sormet lipsuivat tuubin korkilla keskittymisen ollessa aivan muualla, mutta hän halusi Lehdon kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla ja mahdollisimman nopeasti. 

Suudelma katkesi kun Riitaojan oli pakko nousta pystympään saadakseen molemmat kädet käyttöönsä, mutta vain hetkeksi. Hän asettui Lehdon kylkeen, haki mahdollisimman lähelle. Lehto tuntui tulikuumalta häntä vasten, sydämen kiihtyneen sykkeen pystyi aistimaan kosketuksessa ja ihon pinnalle kohonneissa verisuonten kartoissa. Hän vei liukastetut sormensa Lehdon pakaroiden väliin. Tunnusteleva liike oli tuttu, hän oli tehnyt näin aikaisemminkin, mutta nyt sormien liikkeessä oli uudenlainen jännitys ja odotus. Iho oli syljestä liukas, sulkijalihas nuolemisen jäljiltä niin rento että sisään upposi helposti kaksikin sormea. Riitaoja ynähti mielihyvästä Lehdon olkapäätä vasten kun hän levitti jalkojaan, päästäen Riitaojaa vieläkin syvemmälle. Hän pystyi tuntemaan itsensä Lehdon keholta, tuntemaan oman kosketuksensa jäljet, löytämään samat paikat joilla hänen kielensä oli vasta seikkaillut. 

Lehto voihkaisi hiljaa kun Riitaojan sormien toiset nivelet työntyivät sulkijalihaksen ohi, venyttäen ihanasti mutta silti aivan liian vähän. Riitaoja käänteli sormiaan sen minkä asennoltaan pystyi, hipaisi eturauhasta, silitti hiukan ja sai palkaksi pehmeän huokauksen. Lehto tunsi Riitaojan erektion painuvan hänen reittään vasten ja kuuli hänen purevan huultaan hiljentääkseen voihkaisun. 

”Kyllä sinä jo saat,” Lehto sanoi hiljaa. 

”Ei miulla ou mikkään kiire,” Riitaoja kuiskasi takaisin. ”Minä halluun että siulla on hyvä.” Hän jatkoi rauhallista liikettään Lehdon sisällä, hieroi häntä auki kiduttavan lempeästi, samalla huolellisuudella ja rakkaudella miten hän muutenkin Lehtoa kohteli.

Lehto värähti. Kosketus tuntui huimaavan hyvältä ja hän koetti keskittyä siihen parhaansa mukaan, puskien välillä Riitaojan sormia vastaan, välillä keinuen niiden mukana. Riitaojan kärsivällisyys ja hellyys oli vaatinut oppimista, Lehdon oli ollut mahdotonta ymmärtää miksi hänen raivoonsa ja itsepäisyyteensä vastattiin lempeydellä. Sellainen Riitaoja vain oli. Vaikka olikin sellainen arkajalka ja kaikkea säikkyvä, hän osasi olla myös suunnattoman itsepäinen. Lehdon jääräpäisyyteen ei moni asia pystynyt, mutta Riitaoja oli omista tuntemattomista syistään päättänyt rakastaa Lehtoa, eikä häntä tästä tavoitteesta harhauttanut yhtään mikään. Tämä rakkaus näkyi kaikissa Riitaojan puheissa ja teoissa, siinä vilpittömyydessä miten hän antoi itsensä Lehdolle, tuli lähelle vaikka häntä sattui, kunnes enää kumpaankaan ei sattunut. Sillä samalla rakkaudella hän nytkin keskittyi Lehtoon, siihen että hänestä tuntui hyvältä, vaikka hän itsekin varmasti halusi helpotusta jo niin paljon. 

Pari turhautunutta ähkäisyä Lehdolta ja Riitaoja malttoi lisätä kolmannenkin sormen. Venytys tuntui taas, ei sattunut, teki vain hellästi tilaa. Sormet hipoivat eturauhasta lähes joka liikkeellä, raivostuttavan kiusoittelevasti osumatta koskaan oikein kunnolla. Lehto koetti voihkia ja vaikertaa vihjailevasti, työntää itseään Riitaojaa vastaan, puristaa lakanoita käsiinsä. Riitaoja vain jatkoi järkkymättömän vakaata liikettään, jättäen huomiotta myös oman erektionsa joka painoi Lehdon reittä aivan liian houkuttelevana, kunnes Lehto turhautuneena haroi Riitaojan niskan otteeseensa ja katsoi häntä tiukasti silmiin.

“Nai mua. Nyt.”

Riitaoja punastui ja voihkaisi Lehdon sanoille. Jossain toisessa tilanteessa Lehtoa olisi varmasti naurattanut Riitaojan kummallinen logiikka. Hän pystyi tunkeutumaan Lehdon sisälle kielellään ja sormillaan hyvin halukkaasti, mutta puhuminen punastutti. Sen vielä ymmärsi että muissa tilanteissa arastutti, mutta sellaista kiihkoa ei ollut olemassakaan jossa Riitaoja unohtaisi likaisille puheille häpeilyn. Häntä oli niin helppo kiusoitella, saada sekä nolostumaan että kiihottumaan mahdollisimman suorasukaisilla sanavalinnoilla, jotka Lehdon suusta tulivat paljon kiertoilmauksia luontevammin. Hän pyöräytti Riitaojan päälleen, otti hänen niskastaan molemmin käsin kiinni ja silitti poskia peukaloilla. 

”Haluan sut mun sisälle nyt heti,” Lehto huohotti ja työnsi lantiotaan Riitaojaa vasten. Erektiot liukuivat lomittain ja kitka tuntui ihanalta, mutta Lehto ei pystynyt sanomaan johtuiko Riitaojan voihke kosketuksesta vai hänen puheestaan. 

”Rakas, elä liiku, minä…” Riitaoja huohotti katkonaisesti. Lehto irrotti kätensä ja antoi hänen vetäytyä kauemmas. Hän puristi kalunsa vartta tiukasti ettei laukeaisi samantien ja liukasti itsensä tärisevin käsin. Riitaoja oli kaunis. Posket punoittivat kiihkosta ja nolostuksesta, puna oli levinnyt kaulaa pitkin hartioille asti. Pinnalle kohonneet verisuonet raidoittivat jänteviä käsivarsia ja koko ylävartalo kohoili raskaan hengityksen voimasta. Lehto nosti jalkansa hänen hartioilleen ja veti syvään henkeä kun Riitaoja asetteli itseään oikeaan paikkaan ja voi luoja, jo sekin tuntui niin hyvältä että mahanpohjassa kouraisi. 

Lehto päästi matalan vaikerruksen kun Riitaoja työntyi hänen sisälleen kiduttavan hitaasti. Tämä oli niin paljon enemmän kuin pelkät sormet, niin täydellisesti enemmän. Venytys tuntui yhtä aikaa vieraalta ja siltä että hän oli vihdoin kokonainen, kuin hänestä olisi puuttunut juuri Riitaojan kokoinen pala. Riitaoja halasi hänen jalkojaan ja katsoi häntä sumuisin silmin. 

”Ookko kunnossa?” 

Lehto nyökkäsi hätäisesti. ”Liiku,” hän kuiskasi ohuella särkyneellä äänellä. Riitaoja silitti peukaloillaan hänen sääriään. Lehdon äänessä oli niin rehellisen _ anova _ nuotti, jollaista Riitaoja ei ollut koskaan häneltä kuullut. Se kutsui tottelemaan kyselemättä, antamaan Lehdolle kaiken mahdollisen. Hän liikahti varovasti edestakaisin kerran, kaksi, sai Lehdon vastaamaan työntöihin nälkäisesti ja voihkaisemaan. 

Lehto yritti saada Riitaojaa liikkumaan nopeammin, terävämmin. Hän haki nautinnon keskelle kivunsärähdystä, jotain piikkiä tekemään pehmeydestä helpompaa kestää, mutta Riitaoja oli tehnyt niin perusteellista työtä että kipua ei löytynyt. Kehon sisälle tunkeutumisen olisi kuulunut sattua, tuntua edes jotenkin epämiellyttävältä tai oudolta, siltä että toinen ihminen otti häneltä jotain. Riitaoja tuntui pelkästään hyvältä, hänen liukumisensa sisällä lähetti pelkkiä mielihyvän aaltoja läpi koko kehon, hän sopi Lehdon sisälle kuin varta vasten tehty. Riitaoja oli niin lähellä, katsoi häntä puoliavoimin silmin kuin maailman arvokkainta asiaa, piteli hänen reisiään hellästi siroilla käsillään ja liikkui rauhallisesti ja tarkoituksenmukaisesti, etsien hyvää kulmaa. Hän veti Lehtoa lantiosta lähemmäs itseään, työntyi syvemmälle ja osui kunnolla eturauhaseen irrottaen Lehdosta kovaäänisen voihkaisun. 

Riitaoja itsekin voihki ja vaikersi jokaisella työnnöllä, koko keho nautinnosta värähdellen Lehdon puristaessa hänen kivikovaa erektiotaan uskomattoman tiukkana ja kuumana. Lehto tarttui Riitaojaa reisistä, kuin vetääkseen häntä vielä lähemmäs, koskemaan vielä syvemmältä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi nauttimaan Riitaojan liikkeestä, edestakaisin työntyvän kalun aiheuttamasta ihanasta kitkasta ja siitä täydellisestä tarkkuudesta jolla hän osui eturauhaseen uudestaan ja uudestaan ja lähetti nautinnon sävähdyksiä läpi koko kehon. Riitaojan vaikerrus sekoittui Lehdon omiin ääniin. 

”Sinä out niin ihana,” Riitaoja huohotti, saaden Lehdon avaamaan silmänsä ja katsomaan kiihkosta hehkuvia kasvoja yläpuolellaan. Riitaojan posket olivat märät ja silmät kiilsivät. Lehto kietoi jalkansa tiukasti hänen vyötärölleen ja pysäytti hänen liikkeensä, tarttui käsivarsiin ja veti lähemmäs, katsoi kysyvästi.

“Tuntuu voan niin hyvältä, sinä tunnut niin hyvältä, sinä out niin hyvä,” Riitaoja sopersi autuas ilme kasvoillaan, ylävartalo kohoillen raskaan hengityksen voimasta. Hän katsoi Lehtoa niin lempeästi että melkein sattui ja silitti olkapäätä, ei malttanut lopettaa liikkumista kokonaan vaan keinui hellästi Lehdon sisällä. Lehto vastasi pieniinkin liikkeisiin mielihyvän huokauksin ja ynähdyksin ja veti Riitaojan suudelmaan. Hetken he vain suutelivat, liikkuen hitaasti ja rauhallisesti yhteen, keskittyen tunnustelemaan toisiaan. Lehto kietoi kätensäkin Riitaojan ympärille, takertui tähän kiinni koko kehollaan kuin karhu, saaden uuden suolaisen pisaran vierähtämään Riitaojan poskelle. Hänen kaunis, rakas Lehtonsa oli niin lähellä ja niin luottavaisena. 

“Liikutko kovempaa,” Lehto kuiskasi. Riitaoja näytti tällaisena tavallistakin kauniimmalta, hukkuneena rakkauteen, haluun ja nautintoon, näyttäen sen kaiken ulospäin avoimeen ja peittelemättömään tapaansa. Lehto ei välttämättä olisi myöntänyt sitä edes aseella uhaten, mutta Riitaojan herkkyys ja pehmeys saivat hänet joka kerta kiihtymyksestä sekopäiseksi. Jokin tuossa haavoittuvaisessa olennossa sai Lehdon polvet tärisemään ja veren pakkautumaan haaroihin, ja tällaisen tunnevyöryn vallassa hän oli vielä erityisen viehättävä.

“Minä rakastan sinnuu niin paljon,” Riitaoja mumisi Lehdon huulia vasten, siirsi käsivartensa Lehdon polvitaipeisiin ja työntyi häneen terävästi, voimalla, saaden Lehdosta irti hävyttömän kovaäänisen voihkaisun.

Niin hyvältä kuin tunnusteleva, kiusoitteleva rytmi olikin tuntunut, niin tämä oli vieläkin parempaa. Riitaojan tahti nopeutui suorastaan armottomaksi ja niin uskomattoman hyväksi, että se sai Lehdon tarrautumaan lakanoihin ja huohottamaan ja vaikertamaan. Hänen herkästä ja suloisesta Riitaojastaan kuoriutui yhdellä pyynnöllä kyltymätön peto, joka otti hänet niin voimalla että Lehto ei voinut kuin yrittää pysyä kyydissä. Rajuudesta huolimatta Riitaoja oli hellä, hän piteli Lehdon reisiä lujasti vahvassa otteessaan ja kuiskaili kehuja huohotuksen lomassa, miten kauniilta Lehto näytti ja miten hyvältä hän tuntui. Riitaoja otti ja omisti hänet kuin kesyttämänsä villieläimen, varmasti ja rohkeasti mutta hellästi ja luottamusta herättäen, Lehdon omilla ehdoilla. 

Lehdon päähän ei enää mahtunut mitään muuta kuin Riitaoja. Riitaoja jonka ylitsevuotava nautinto purkautui vieläkin poskille valuvina kyyneleinä, joka työntyi hänen sisälleen uudestaan ja uudestaan saaden hänen koko kehonsa vapisemaan ja kipinöimään. Riitaoja joka onnistui olemaan niin päätähuimaavan täydellinen että Lehto halusi vain saada hänet tulemaan, saada tuo uskomattoman upea olento kokemaan edes osa siitä nautinnosta mitä hän Lehdolle antoi. Hän yritti liikkua työntöjä vastaan parhaansa mukaan, vaikkei se helppoa ollutkaan Riitaojan rajussa otteessa.

Lehto halusi itsekin tulla, ennen kuin hyvä olo alkaisi olla liikaa kestää. Hän haparoi tärisevällä kädellä otteen omasta kivikovasta kalustaan ja värähti omalle kosketukselleen, hän oli niin herkkänä että jopa kosketus jota hän osasi odottaa sai hänet reagoimaan kuin yllätetty. Hänen voihkaisunsa sai Riitaojan rauhoittamaan tahtiaan rajusta jyskytyksestä voimakkaisiin, syviin työntöihin. Hän nojasi heidän otsansa hellästi vastakkain. Lehto yritti kohdistaa katsettaan Riitaojan kiiltäviin silmiin. Riitaojan katseesta näkyi kirkkaana kaikki mitä hän tunsi, rakkaus, kiitollisuus, lämpö ja kaikkein päällimmäisenä polttava kiihko ja kaiken valtaava halu Lehtoa kohtaan. Hänen avoin ja peittelemätön tunteiden tulvansa saivat Lehdon niin kovaksi että lähes sattui. Riitaoja oli ihana näin lähellä ja lämpimänä, kyynelten ja hien suola poskillaan. Lehdon oli pakko hamuta Riitaojan huulet vielä suudelmaan. 

Lehto voihkaisi epätoivoisena Riitaojan suuhun kun hänen keinuva liikkeensä osui erityisen hyvään kohtaan hänen sisällään ja hänen lantionsa nytkähti hallitsemattomasti Riitaojaa vasten. Lehto tiesi näkemättäkin millaista hymyä Riitaoja hymyili hänen huuliaan vasten. Ei sitä epävarmaa, vääristyneen näköistä hymyä jonka Lehto oli ensin oppinut tuntemaan ja joka aikanaan sai hänet ärsyyntymään raivoon saakka. Ei, tämän hymyn tarkoitus ei ollut edes yrittää rauhoittaa tai tyynnyttää ketään tai suojautua kenenkään kiukulta. Se oli leikkisä, itsevarma ja härnäävä virnistys joka oli kohonnut Riitaojan kasvoille ensimmäisen kerran kun hän tunsi olonsa turvalliseksi Lehdon kanssa. Hän ei varsinaisesti osannut odottaa millainen riiviö Riitaoja innostui olemaan kun vaan sai tilaisuuden. Kasvanut varmuus Lehdon lähellä sai Riitaojasta ulos leikkisän kiusoittelijan, joka nautti Lehdon yllättämisestä mitä moninaisimmin tavoin.

Riitaoja kohottautui Lehdon ylle, vieläkin sama hymy huulillaan, ja tarttui Lehdon kaluun tutun varmalla otteella. Jos oman käden kosketus tuntuikin vavisuttavan hyvältä, niin tämä oli sanoinkuvaamatonta. Lehto ei ollut edes tajunnut kuinka paljon hän oli tarvinnut Riitaojaa koskemaan itseään ennen kuin hän teki niin ja sytytti Lehdon koko kehon liekkeihin. Riitaoja haki kädelleen ja työnnöilleen saman rytmin, vakaan, tasaisen ja intensiivisen. Liike oli rauhallisempi kuin aikaisempi villi ja eläimellinen tahti joka oli saanut Lehdon nautinnosta sekaisin. Riitaoja liikkui tarkoituksenmukaisesti, vieden Lehtoa kohti huippua hitaasti mutta täydellisellä vääjäämättömyydellä. Lehdon oma kädenliike olisi samassa hetkessä ollut nopeampi, saanut hänet laukeamaan tehokkaasti vuosien harjoituksen tuomalla varmuudella. Riitaojan tahti oli lähes ärsyttävän rauhallinen, verkkainen mutta pysäyttämätön kuin höyryjyrä. Se veti Lehtoa lähemmäs laukeamista suorastaan maisemareittiä pitkin, mutta määränpää ei tuntunut lähenevän yhtään.

Lehdon teki mieli pyytää, anella, rukoilla, tehdä mitä hyvänsä että saisi Riitaojan käden tahdin kiihtymään. Tuntui että orgasmi oli koko ajan aivan kohdilla ja yhtä aikaa saavuttamattoman kaukana, kuin pisara auringossa sulavaa jäätelöä joka ei koskaan pudonnut odottavalle kielelle. Hänen huuliltaan oli purkautumassa kirous, tai ehkä rukous, mutta suusta ei tullut sanoja. Pelkkää voihketta ja huohottavaa hengitystä, sanatonta vaikerrusta lähes tuskallisen himon kourissa. 

Riitaojan keho värähteli hänen pidätellessään omaa orgasmiaan työntyessään Lehdon sisälle. Hän puri huultaan keskittyneesti, katsoi Lehtoa silmiin ja oli sellaisena kauneinta mitä Lehto oli koskaan nähnyt. Lehto haukkoi henkeään, ei hän osannut tuntea näin paljon, ei hänen sisälleen mahtunut tämä kaikki. Hän yritti työntyä Riitaojaa vastaan, tulla otetuksi kovemmin, mutta hänen kehonsa ei totellut. Jalat tärisivät voimattomina Riitaojan otteessa, käsi jaksoi vain vaivoin vetää hänen päänsä lähemmäksi. Suutelemisen yrityksestäkään ei tullut mitään, huohottavat hengitykset vain sekoittuivat ja otsat painuivat yhteen. Riitaoja oli tässä hetkessä niin lähellä, niin täydellisesti ja kokonaisvaltaisesti hänen sisällään ja ympärillään, ja voi luoja Lehto halusi vain _ tulla._

Lehdon sormet puristuivat kouristuksenomaisesti Riitaojan niskaan, jättäen jäljet herkkään ihoon. Otteen kiristyminen sai Riitaojan käden tarttumaan tiukemmin ja lantion liikahtamaan omia aikojaan, työntymään Lehtoon lujempaa, ja ne pienet liikkeet olivat Lehdon loppuun kulutetulle ja äärimmäisyyksiin herkistyneelle keholle viimeinen niitti. Laukeaminen oli odotuttanut itseään niin kauan että kun se kaikki energia nyt vihdoin sai purkautua, se iski häneen kuin paineaalto. Hän ei edes huomannut siemensyöksyn pisimpien kaarien osuvan sekä häntä että Riitaojaa leukaan. Hänestä ei lähtenyt enää ääntä, vain pelkkää voipunutta huohotusta kun orgasmi ravisteli hänen koko kehoaan. Hän ei pystynyt edes takertumaan Riitaojaan, voimat eivät riittäneet, mutta Riitaoja piteli hänestä koko ajan kiinni ja kuiskaili kehuja, hellyyden ja rakkauden tunnustuksia, oli niin lähellä. Kun Lehdon viimeiset huohotukset alkoivat sortua vavahtelevaksi hengityksen haukkomiseksi, Riitaoja vetäytyi hänestä varoen ulos vaikka oli itsekin aivan lähellä tulemista, saaden Lehdon kehon värähtelemään vielä pari kertaa ja tärisevän hengityksen purkautumaan ulos nyyhkäisynä. 

Riitaoja nojasi päätään Lehdon olkapäähän ja silitti hänen käsivarttaan kunnes tajusi ettei Lehdon tärinä ollut lakannut ja hengitys oli edelleen katkonaisia nyyhkäisyjä. Riitaoja nosti katseensa, varoen ettei säikäyttäisi, ja näki Lehdon poskille valtoimenaan valuvat kyyneleet. Hän koetti hillitä jo vähän rauhoittunutta pulssiaan joka oli lähdössä säikähdyksestä hallitsemattomaan laukkaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Lehdon itkevän. Joskus silmäkulmaan saattoi ilmestyä irvistyksen pusertama pisara jos teki oikein kipeää, kuten silloin kun Lehdon olkapää oli mennyt sijoiltaan, mutta muuten ei koskaan. Paniikki hiipi Riitaojan mieleen. Oliko hän satuttanut Lehtoa? Vaivoin peitelty paniikki äänessä kuultaen hän uskaltautui avaamaan suunsa.

”Rakas? Sattuko sinnuu?” 

Lehto pudisti päätään, koetti hymyilläkin vaikka kyynelehtiminen vääristi ilmettä ja hämmennys paistoi katseesta. 

”Ei… tuntu liian hyvältä,” Lehto sai sanotuksi ääni väristen. Riitaoja alkoi lähestulkoon itkeä itsekin, helpotuksesta, jännityksestä ja rakkaudesta joka valtasi hänet kuin hyökyaalto, yllättäen ja kokonaan. Totta kai, Lehto oli kokenut tänään niin paljon uusia asioita. Kyllä Riitaoja ymmärsi, usein hän itsekin tunsi niin paljon että se kaikki ei mitenkään mahtunut kerralla hänen sisäänsä vaan tunteiden piti päästä purkautumaan tavalla tai toisella. Lehto oli aivan samanlainen, hänen kohdallaan se tavallisin keino vain oli raivo ja viha. Hän mielellään soi Lehdolle vihdoin niin hyvän olon että se joutui purkautumaan ulos asti, vaikka sitten kyynelinä. Hän korjasi asentoaan sängyllä niin että sai vedettyä Lehdon kunnolla syliinsä. Lehto tyytyi Riitaojan halaukseen vaikkei hän yleensä syliteltäväksi taipunutkaan ja jäi nyyhkyttämään hänen olkaansa vasten. Lehdon poski takertui hänen suolaisen tahmeaan ihoonsa. Riitaoja silitteli Lehdon hikisiä niskahiuksia hiljaa, olisi halunnut suukottaa päälakea mutta ei uskaltanut harhauttaa Lehtoa sen enempää. 

Lehto haukkoi täriseviä hengähdyksiä kyyneltensä lomassa, yrittäen rauhoittaa itseään. Nenän niiskaisu sai Riitaojan heräämään hoivaamisestaan ja kaivamaan yöpöydän laatikosta paperia. Lehto niisti kolmesti ja pyyhki silmiään, otti vastaan toisenkin paperin ja heitti käytetyn lattialle. 

”Alkaiskohan saatana riittää,” Lehto murahti lähinnä itselleen, kiukku peittäen häpeän äänestä. Lehdon silmät punoittivat ja nenä, valmiiksi jo kookas, oli itkusta turvonnut vielä vähän isommaksi. Riitaoja oli haljeta hellyydestä häntä katsellessaan. Hän tuuppasi Lehdon nenää omallaan, kuin kysyen, ja Lehto vastasi kyllä sanomatta sanaakaan. Suudelma oli hellä ja viipyilevä, mutta Riitaoja vieläkin yliherkkänä värähti Lehdon sormille jotka hiipivät hänen kylkeensä. Lehdolta ei tämä jäänyt huomaamatta, ja hän liu’utti kätensä alemmas, puristi kiusoitellen pakaraa ja veti Riitaojan lähemmäs itseään, painautui määrätietoisena vasten Riitaojan värisevää kehoa. Hoivaamiseen keskittyessä laskenut erektio heräsi välittömästi vastaamaan läheisyyteen ja kosketukseen painautuen kuumana Lehdon lantiota vasten. 

”Et tainnut tulla vielä,” Lehto mumisi Riitaojan kaulaa vasten ja näykkäisi hellästi vieläkin hiestä kosteaa ihoa. Riitaoja värähti ja päästi tahattoman voihkaisun pakenemaan huuliltaan, koetti kiemurrella pakoon Lehdon vahvasta otteesta. 

”Ei sinun tarvihte,” Riitaoja ynähti, äänen takertuessa kurkkuun kun kiihotus ja kiusaantuminen kävivät taisteluaan hänen sisällään. Lehto oli antanut hänelle jo aivan tarpeeksi ja enemmänkin, kyllä hän pystyi hoitelemaan itsensä ihan hyvin. 

”Entäs jos minä haluan,” Lehto kuiskasi ja jatkoi vaellustaan Riitaojan petollisen herkällä kaulalla. Hänen kehonsa vastasi kosketukseen täysin vastaansanomattomasti eikä totellut lainkaan hänen ritarillista mieltään. Hän koetti tukahduttaa voihkaisuaan Lehdon tarttuessa hänen erektioonsa joka koveni entisestäänkin Lehdon liikuttaessa kättään pitkin liukuvoiteesta kosteaa ja liukasta vartta.

”Juu, s-soat sinä jatkaa,” Riitaoja sai soperrettua tärisevällä äänellään, ihan näin pitkälle hänen jalo luontonsa ei ulottunut. Lehdon käsi tuntui aivan liian hyvältä… kunnes sen liike pysähtyi. Vaikka Riitaoja oli juuri hetkeä sitten vaatinut olevansa tarvitsematta kosketusta, sen loppuminen sai hänen huuliltaan karkaamaan tyytymättömän inahduksen. 

”Tule mun sisälle,” Lehto kuiskasi. Lämmin ilmavirta sai Riitaojan kaulansyrjän ihon nousemaan kananlihalle ja sanat hänen koko kehonsa sävähtämään. Ei Lehto voinut sitä oikeasti tarkoittaa, ei hän voinut väsyneenä ja loppuun kulutettuna haluta ottaa vastaan enää yhtään lisää. Mutta häntä takaisin Lehdon päälle vetävät käsivarret ja ihania ja suorastaan tuskallisen kiihottavia asioita hänen kaulalleen tekevä suu tuntuivat olevan hyvin tosissaan. Hän vei kätensä Lehdon jalkojen väliin ja työnsi varovasti kaksi sormea sisään. Hän oli niin rento, niin perusteellisesti auki naitu että sormet upposivat hänen kehonsa lämpöön ilman mitään vastusta ja saivat hänet päästämään pienen mielihyvän inahduksen Riitaojan kaulaa vasten. Hän oli vieläkin herkkänä, muttei niin herkkänä että Riitaoja olisi huolestunut. 

”H-hyvä on,” hän sai soperrettua vieläkin vapisevalla äänellään. ”Luppaan olla nopia.”

”Ei kiirettä,” Lehto vastasi ja nosti polvensa Riitaojan kummallekin puolelle, liikkuen laiskan raukeasti niin kuin yleensäkin vasta saaneena. Liikkeistä pystyi silti aistimaan tarpeen, tarpeen sekä peittää äskeinen epäluonteenomainen tunteenpurkaus jonkun tutumman alle että antaa Riitaojalle yhtälainen hyvä olo kuin hän oli itsekin saanut. Epäröinnistään huolimatta Riitaoja oli kiitollinen, hänen oli kyllä pakko myöntää itselleenkin että hän halusi koko olemuksellaan juuri tätä enemmän kuin varmasti mitään ikinä. Hän suuteli Lehtoa pikaisesti, asetteli itsensä paikalleen ja työntyi väristen takaisin Lehdon kehon tiukkaan kuumuuteen.

Riitaoja voihkaisi ja lähes romahti Lehdon päälle pelkästä helpotuksesta, niin paljon hän oli ehtinyt kaivata takaisin rakkaansa sisälle. Hän nojasi otsaansa Lehdon olkapäähän, siihen suurinpiirtein solisluun suuntaiseen kapeaan lihakseen joka erottui Lehdolla paremmin kuin ihmisillä yleensä ja jonka nimeä Riitaoja ei tiennyt mutta jonka liikettä hän usein unohtui katselemaan. Hän kuunteli Lehdon hieman raskaan kuuloista hengitystä korvansa juuressa, tunsi hänen kätensä turvallisena painona selällään, lempeän kireyden erektionsa juuressa ja kuuman puristuksen varren ympärillä. Lehdon sääret kietoutuivat hänen vyötärölleen ja lantio työntyi vastaan, kärsimättömän ynähdyksen saattelemana kun Riitaoja vain makoili paikallaan haaveilemassa eikä liikkunut. Lumouksestaan herätettynä hän vetäytyi varovasti ulospäin ja työntyi takaisin sisään, tarkkaillen Lehdon reaktioita. 

Lehto katsoi häntä takaisin raukeuden ja hiipivän ärtymyksen kaventamin silmin. ”Lakkaa hössöttämästä,” hän murahti saaden Riitaojan punastumaan. Lehdon komennus kyllä tehosi niin kuin yleensäkin, ja Riitaoja rohkeni liikkua reippaammin, lyhyitä tunnustelevia työntöjä joihin Lehto vastasi laiskasti. Riitaojasta selkeästi tuntui luonnottomalta keskittyä vain omaan nautintoonsa, mutta Lehto näytti hänen allaan ihan tyytyväiseltä, keho rentona ja erektio laskeneena orgasmin jäljiltä, päästäen välillä pieniä pehmeitä huokauksia ja ynähdyksiä kun Riitaoja sattui osumaan vieläkin yliherkkään eturauhaseen. 

Riitaoja antoi huolehtimisensa väistyä taka-alalle, salli kehonsa ottaa enemmän ohjaksia. Hän haki liikkeelleen tasaista rytmiä, rauhallisempaa kuin aiempi raju jyskytys, vaikka lihakset eivät tahtoneet täysin totella ja tahti katkeili kehon reagoidessa välittömästi jokaiseen tuntemukseen. Hyvin se silti riitti, ja Riitaoja läheni huippua luvattoman nopeasti. Hän uskalsi liikkuakin itsekkäämmin kun Lehto häntä siihen rohkaisi, työntyi vastaan ja puristi lihaksiaan Riitaojan ympärillä saaden hänet voihkaisemaan kauniisti jokaisella liikkeellä. 

”Minä oun ihan lähellä,” Riitaoja kuiskasi Lehdon korvaan. Varmasti punastuikin, vaikkei Lehto voinutkaan erottaa hohkasiko Riitaoja lämpöä punastumisen vai kiihkon takia. 

”Tule vaan,” Lehto kuiskasi takaisin. ”Tule mun sisälle.”

Riitaoja päästi sen saman nolostumisen ja kiihotuksen sekaisen vaikerruksen joka hänestä aina lähti kun Lehto puhui noin suoraan, ja jota monesti seurasi hiljaa puhistu ”ei soa sannoo” josta Lehto tiesi ettei Riitaoja sitä ikinä tosissaan tarkoittanut. Käskyään tehostaakseen Lehto näykkäsi Riitaojan korvalehteä, ja se oli viimeinen yllyke minkä Riitaoja tarvitsi. Hän työntyi rajusti pari kertaa ja laukesi syvälle Lehdon sisälle hengästyneen voihkaisun saattelemana. 

Hetkeen hän ei kyennyt muuhun kuin makaamaan Lehdon päällä ja huohottamaan. Raajat tärisivät holtittomasti samantien jos hän yrittikin liikkua. Huoli Lehdon jaksamisesta oli väistynyt taka-alalle oman tyydytyksen vaadittua kaiken huomion. Lehto silitteli Riitaojaa puolihuolimattomasti, niin kuin hänellä oli usein tapana jos hän ei erityisemmin kiinnittänyt tekemisiinsä huomiota. Hänen säärensä olivat vieläkin kietoutuneet Riitaojan jalkoihin, mitä nyt valuneet alemmas. Yhteinen kiihko oli vienyt molempien voimat, eikä kummankaan pää pystynyt tarttumaan yhteenkään kokonaiseen ajatukseen. 

Kun Riitaojan puuskutus Lehdon korvaan oli tasoittunut, Lehto nyhjäisi häntä kyljestä. 

”Nousehan siitä,” hän ähkäisi tukahtuneesti. Ääni kuulosti kulutetulta, siitä kuulsi läpi voihkeen ja huokailujen rasitus ja viimeiset jäänteet kyynelten aiheuttamasta tukkoisuudesta. Riitaoja hätkähti takaisin todellisuuteen ja vetäytyi hellävaroen Lehdosta ulos. Vaikka Riitaojan erektio oli ehtinyt jo laskea lähes kokonaan, Lehto irvisti sen jättämälle tyhjyyden tunteelle. Osa siemennesteestä valui ulos, lämpimänä vasten jo viileältä tuntuvaa liukuvoiteen peittämää ihoa. Riitaoja painoi anteeksipyytävän suukon Lehdon huulille. 

”Halluukko ekana suihkuun?” 

Lehto sipaisi peukalolla omaa siemennestettään Riitaojan vatsalla. Tahmeaksi kuivunut tahra näytti odottamattoman kauniilta. ”Pesun tarpeessa oot sinäkin, tule samaan aikaan vaan.” 

Riitaoja oli jo aikeissa kysyä oliko Lehto ihan varma, normaalisti hän halusi aina laukeamisen jälkeen olla hetken omissa oloissaan. Hän päätti kuitenkin ottaa ylimääräisen läheisyyden lahjana ja auttoi Lehdon ylös sanomatta sanaakaan. Hän veti Lehdon kiinni itseensä, välittämättä hiestä, siemennesteestä ja liukuvoiteesta heidän välissään. Oikeastaan näin hän haluaisi olla aina, takertuneena Lehtoon, sekä konkreettisesti yhteen liimautuneina että yhteisten kokemusten sitomina. Hän etsi Lehdon huulet hellään, suolalta maistuvaan suudelmaan johon Lehto vastasi raukealla lämmöllä. 

”Minä rakastan sinnuu niin paljon,” Riitaoja huokaisi suudelman päätteeksi. 

”Päästäiskös lopulta sinne suihkuun,” Lehto tuhahti vastaukseksi ja painoi pienen pusun Riitaojan nenälle kuin pisteenä lauseelleen. ”Mäkin sua.”

Mennessään hän nappasi molemmille kaapista puhtaat pyyhkeet. 


End file.
